


Keith Is Not Okay

by ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash/pseuds/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash
Summary: Basically Haggar is mind raping our baby Keef and he's like, "nuuuu! I don wanna!" He has nightmares and gets all angsty and stabby stabby and stuff. The fic is better than the summary, I swear. I'm just really lazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So chapter one is sort of just an intro to the situation. This is based on an idea given to me by TheTheoryofFangirling on my first fic called Lance Had A Very Bad Day. If you want to check that one out go right ahead. My storied don't connect to one another in any way unless I say that, so it's not necessary to read it. Enough of my ramblings though, enjoy the story and please leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.

What have I done?

"K-Keith..."

Lance... Why do you look like that?

"I thought... we were friends..."

Why are you saying that Lance?

"Keith..."

Wait! Don't leave! No!

"Why would you kill us all?"

NO!  
~  
Keith woke with a start, sitting up and gasping for air. He looked around frantically and relaxed when he saw he was alone in his room. Lance wasn't there... Lance. He threw his covers to the side and rushed out in search of the blue paladin and possibly the others. Nocking sharply on the other boy's door, he sighed in relief when he heard movement.

"Thank god Lance... I thought- What the hell?!"

When the door opened, Keith stared into Lance's dead eyes and fell backwards against the opposite wall. Lance had a sword - his sword, Keith's sword - buried to the hilt in his chest.

"You killed me... Keith..." 

He coughed wetly, blood flying from his lips as he fell forward. Keith fell to his knees in shock when he saw blood pool around his friend. He reached out a hand to check his pulse but only felt the cold, dry skin of a corpse. 

"No..." he breathed sharply, "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be... this can't be happening!"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut tight as he pulled his hair in panic, fear and anger. Upon opening his eyes he saw Shiro standing over Lance's body. 

"You have to kill me, Keith. If you can't kill me then Lance will die. If you still can't then it'll be Hunk. Then Pidge. Then Coran and Allura."

"What...? Shiro, why are you saying that!?"

"Because it's your mission. You have to do it."

"But why!?"

"Because it's what you were made to do, Keith. Keith the killer. Blood is red. You are the blood paladin. You are part Galra and you were made to kill the paladins of Voltron... and so you will."

Keith's vision darkened as Shiro turned away. Looking back at Lance, his eyes held no light, the sword was still in his chest.

______________________________________________________

 

Keith screamed. He jumped out of bed and looked around frantically before bolting out of his room and checking the observation deck for signs of life. When he arrived, he was panting heavily and sweating unlike usual. His appearance drew eyebrows up on both Pidge's and Shiro's faces as he stumbled in, adrenaline finally going down slightly.

"Dude, you look like you were ran over by a robeast and hit with one of the lion's lazers." 

Shiro gave Pidge a sideways glance at the comment. "Subtle Pidge."

"I try." 

She bowed sarcastically as Shiro rolled his eyes, "you okay Keith? Have a nightmare?"

Keith nodded hesitantly. "Yeah... a couple."

Shiro hummed as he thought. "Since our fight with the Galra?"

Keith didn't respond.

"When Haggar appeared?"

Silence.

"Keith."

"I'm fine Shiro, it's just nightmares." He waved a hand as he turned to leave. He wanted to go get dressed because he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon. The dream made it hard to even look at Shiro.

On his way back to his room, he saw Lance and remembered the details of his dream. He stopped mid-stride and Lance bumped into him because he hadn't been paying attention. "Woah, Keith, hey. What's up, you look a little shaken."

"I'm okay." Keith shook his head and kept walking before he paused. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Yeah, no problem man." Lance furrowed his brows in concern but shook it off. "See you later."

"Yep." Keith quickened his pace to his room and slammed the door behind himself. He went to his closet to grab some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Turning the water on he piled his clean clothes onto the counter and folded his dirty clothes before putting them on the floor. He felt the water to judge the temperature before stepping in and beginning to wash himself. 

After his shower, he dried off and got dressed before leaving his room and going to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there, he greeted hunk and sat down on a stool while the other gave him a bowl of food goo. 

"Rough night?"

"So the shower didn't do anything to help?"

"Nope." Hunk watched Keith for a few moments while he poked his goo and sighed. "I don't know how to help you with the nightmares. Believe me, if I did you wouldn't have them anymore."

"It's okay Hunk, it's not your responsibility to get rid of my nightmares." Keith chuckled a bit, happy that his friend was trying so hard to help him.

"I know, but still. It's frustrating to not be able to help." Keith watched with amusement as Hunk pouted and shook his head.

"Would brownies be too much to ask? Do you have the right kind of ingredients?"

Hunk lit up, "yeah I do. Are you okay if they end up being weird colours?"

"As long as you make them, I'm sure they'll be good." Keith smiled at the excitement dancing in Hunk's eyes and continued eating his food goo as the other ran around the kitchen grabbing different items to begin baking.

______________________________________________________

 

'Keith. Keith, are you listening to me? You haven't done anything yet. Why not? Remember what I told you? If you don't do it then Lance dies. Do you want that? Huh? Wake up Keith, you have to do this or everyone dies.' 

Keith startled as Hunk grabbed his shoulders. He looked up at his friend's face, etched with concern, and frowned. "What's wrong Hunk?"

"Well, nothing at first. You fell asleep watching me do my thing so I let you. After a little while you started mumbling to yourself and said something about Lance and someone making you do something?"

Keith paled slightly and shook his head. His hands felt cold. "It's nothing, just had a dream about him trying to make me wear a dress."

Keith mentally facepalmed at the half-baked excuse for his nightmare and watched as Hunk cracked a smile and laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like something he would do! Don't tell him about it or he may make that a reality." 

"Don't tell who about what now?"

"Lance, hey!"

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"

Keith sighed as Hunk gave him a pleading look and made an excuse for them both. "Hunk's making something special for us all but doesn't want anyone to know. He was just asking me to help with some stuff."

Lance eyed him suspiciously, but took the answer anyway. "Okay, well then I'll leave you to it. I just came for some breakfast."

The pair watched as Lance grabbed a bowl of goo and left with a small wave goodbye.

"Sorry Keith."

"It's okay, I don't mind sharing the brownies."

Hunk laughed. "Not what I meant. I almost let Lance know about your dream." 

Keith laughed as well, "it's all good Hunk, no worries. I can fight him off if I need to."

Hunk smiled and continued baking as Keith got up and headed towards the training room to clear his mind a bit.

"See you later." 

"Yeah, see ya."


	2. I AM NOT DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE I SWEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very busy lately, as unfortunate as that is.

Heyo! Just wanted to post SOMETHING so you guys know I am in fact NOT dead, I just dropped off the face of the AO3 world for a while. I promise I will update more for this story, I don't like leaving it with a cliffhanger because as a devoted reader I know those suck. I'm sorry to the people who've been waiting for a while. I'll try to post chapter two at some point this week or during the weekend. Please don't kill me, I'm sorry. 😢😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really am. My goal is to upload chapter 2 by Saturday night and be working on chapter 3. If I succeed you'll know. If not... stone me gently please, I may not bruise easily but that ish still hurts like a mother.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I'll try not to disappear again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is concerned and suspicious and Keith is spookex, so it's a bit of a transition chapter but I tried to make things slightly interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I know.  
> I'm late.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Like I said, stone me gently.
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, I'm really sorry about breaking my promise of posting on like, Friday but I got a little................Distracted..................
> 
> Sorry if it's boring but it's literally 17 minutes past midnight where I live, so I'm impressed with myself. I wrote this in 34 minutes out of pure willpower. Go me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah? No?  
> .......  
> No?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Anyway, you're here to read, not listen to my excuses and random babbling.

"Sorry for bumping into you."

"Yeah, no problem man." Lance furrowed his brows in concern but shook it off. "See you later."

"Yep."

 

As Keith quickened his stride, Lance turned and watched him go. It was unusual for Keith to be nervous around him. He figured that he didn't want to talk about it seeing as he rushed away, so he decided to leave him be for now. He would just ask Shiro if he knew what was going on.

______________________________________________________

 

On the observation deck, Shiro was helping Pidge track some Galran ships that were seen carrying cargo from a planet that was seemingly uninhabited. They had gotten some of the rebels to follow and had finished with the briefing of their task as Keith had burst in earlier. Shiro smiled at the green paladin as they finished and turned as the door opened again that morning.

 

“Ah, Lance, how are you doing?” He smiled as he walked over, but it fell as he took in Lance's troubled look. “What's wrong.”

 

“Hey Shiro,” he sighed, “I don't really know what's wrong.”

 

At Shiro's slightly confused expression, he decided to clarify, “It's about Keith.”

 

“Mhmm, go on,” he urged lightly.

 

“Well, he bumped into me in the hall and he just…” he tried to explain and waved his hands in front of himself, “he wasn't being very KEITH.”

 

Pidge scoffed, “Very descriptive Lance, I'm impressed.”

 

He gave her a small glare before Shiro stepped into his line of sight. “What do you mean by that Lance?”

 

“I don't know, he just seemed… distracted. More than usual, and scared too in some way. He could barely look at me and rushed away.” Lance furrowed his brow in concern for his friend and Shiro nodded.

 

“Hopefully it's nothing to worry about, but let's all keep an eye on him, alright? He's been acting a little odd since our encounter with Haggar so I think we should tread carefully.”

 

The two nodded and Shiro smiled. “Just remember, Keith is our friend. Don't treat him as a threat unless he shows he is one. If he becomes threatening then we deal with that, but for now I'll let Allura and Coran know the situation.”

 

Pidge and Lance nodded again and Shiro walked toward the door. “Just keep an eye on him.”

 

As Shiro exited, he looked down both sides of the hallway and turned towards the training deck to check if Keith was there. Sure enough, he found the teen battling with a training bot while two others sparked and twitched on the floor. With a small smirk, he watched as Keith took down the third and called out for the next set of droids. He reached toward the button to enter, but changed his mind. Keith needed to blow off some steam, he was clearly bothered by his nightmares and needed to vent. 

 

With that in mind, he continued on down to the med bay in hopes of finding Coran cleaning the healing pods or doing some repairs nearby. Sure enough, he found the Altean testing the pods to make sure they were in full functioning control.

 

“Hello Coran.” Shiro greeted, “Have you seen Allura, I need to talk to you both about something.”

 

Coran turned to him and raised a brow curiously, “About what, if you don't mind be asking?”

 

“It's about Keith. Something's up, so I wanted to let you both know and ask what you think.”

 

Coran nodded. “Alrighty then, I guess we're going to find the princess.”

 

With that, he shut down all the pods and walked ahead of Shiro to Allura's room where she has been playing with the mice.

 

When the door opened, she smiled at the two of them but frowned. “Shiro… What's the matter?”

 

He sighed a little and sat down with her and Coran. “It's about Keith.”

 

______________________________________________________

 

Keith gasped as he emptied his water bottle. He looked at the screen showing his training progress as he panted and thought about his morning so far. He had ran onto the observation deck without thinking, bumped into Lance who gave him a weird look, and he had another nightmare in the kitchen while Hunk was there. He frowned as he tossed down his water bottle to the side and brushed his hair back. He had gone through seven levels with three bots at a time, how bad could one more be? As he started it up, he heard the door open and looked over to see Lance. 

 

“Hey, how you feeling? You didn't look very good earlier.” 

 

He smiled inwardly at Lance's concern and shrugged. “I'm alright now, I think. Thanks.” 

 

He smiled, but Lance wasn't buying it. “I don't think so. Something spooked you, Keith, and I want to know why it's upsetting you so much. I find it hard to believe you would run from Shiro without a reason. He said you would barely look at him, heck, you could barely look at me.”

 

Keith cringed. That meant that Lance had gone to the observation deck and talked with Shiro. Pidge was there so she probably knew and, knowing Shiro, he was talking to Allura and Coran. Lance hadn't mentioned nightmares, so he guessed Shiro had given him that small mercy of keeping that from him. Knowing the blue paladin, he would probably just laugh it off saying that he'd be fine.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just… wasn't feeling great, you know? I was thinking about our fight with the Galra and that planet Allura told us about, the one we've been looking into.”

 

Lance nodded, accepting that as a cause for abnormal distraction from the other. “Okay, but that doesn't explain why you were so spooked. You gave off that ‘deer in headlights’ vibe and it made me a little worried.”

 

Keith nodded, silently wishing Lance would be less in tune with how he normally acts. “Sorry... I was just worried that maybe there's more to this than we think.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, clearly not buying the excuse, but sighed through his nose and nodded. “Okay, whatever. If you need to talk you know where we are.”

 

“Yeah.” He gave a small smile to Keith and turned to go, “Thanks Lance.”

 

Lance waved over his shoulder and left the training deck.

 

______________________________________________________

 

“So, you think something's happened to Keith?”

 

Allura looked worriedly at Shiro as Coran asked the question. “Maybe that's the reason Haggar targeted him in our fight, to do something to him. She could have done anything without us knowing it. What if he's become dangerous?”

 

Shiro felt himself get a little defensive of the teen in question and interrupted that thought. “Now Allura, let's not be rash here, this is still Keith. He wouldn't harm any of us.”

 

“Not willingly,” she shot back.

 

“Princess, Keith has shown that his mind is stronger than we've thought.”

 

“I know, but if she were to gain control of him it would be devastating. We all know how powerful he is on his own, but if he has the witch behind him he could very well threaten our lives, nevermind anything else.”

 

Shiro nodded. As much as he hated the thought, Keith could pose a serious danger to the whole team if he were to go rogue or be controlled by Haggar. “I agree. I told Lance and Pidge to keep an eye on him, and I have no doubt that Hunk has already been watching. I wouldn't be surprised if Hunk knew about his nightmares, I just want to keep that from Lance for a little longer because he may take this less seriously if he realizes Keith's been freaking out about having bad dreams.”

 

The Alteans nodded and the three stood. Allura spoke first, “so then for now we just observe his behavior to make sure nothing odd is going on.”

 

“Yes, and if he's doing anything shady or dangerous then we intervene.” Shiro nodded as Coran spoke.

 

“Right. The others already know to be cautious, so act normal and pretend everything's fine. Keith's smart, so any hints that something's up may trigger him to but up his guard.” 

 

They all left Allura's room and went their separate ways. Shiro made his way back toward the training room to see if Keith was there, and frowned. He was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Where did you go…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think for a transitional chapter? I'm just trying to set stuff up here, so I was just throwing stuff together that makes sense to my currently exhausted mind. I'm pretty sure I butchered my grammar and spelling, but meh. I could care slightly more, but all the fucks I could give have gone to bed and are sleeping. So enjoy, please gimme those Kudos so I can love you all for loving me and comment any suggestions, theories, guesses, or other things you wanna say. I like reading and responding to comments, so PLEASE COMMENT. I love hearing from you guys, that's what makes this more fun!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. that...... distraction I mentioned was the show "Lucifer", HOLY HELL is he ever awesome! I love him, Chloe is cool, their forensics gal is top noch, Detective Douche is a pretty decent guy and Maze is one BAD. ASS. DEMON! I mean, DAMN!
> 
> P.s.s. Anyway, I know that may be gibberish to some of you if not most of you, but I'm seriously obsessed with this show. Have a goodnight and don't forget to comment! (Kudos are a nice bonus tho) ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Lazy to summary. 👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short lmao. 
> 
> I typed most of it at 3:00 to 3:40 while half asleep and passed out before I could finish. Woke up at 11:00, 11 minutes ago. 
> 
> It's done though, only took me 4 months to post a third chapter. 😅
> 
>  
> 
> Stone me gently please, I'm fragile. Please like and leave me lots of comments, I love reading them! Enjoy!

Keith watched as Lance left the training area and smiled. It felt nice that Lance worried about him, but he scolded himself for feeling happy about this situation. Shaking his head, he put up his guard as the next round of bots activated. There were three more. He could do this. 

 

With skill and practiced ease, the red paladin cut down two of the three bots and took a deep breath. As he paused, the bot launched into offence and tried for a swipe at his foot. The attack was parried, but the machine came in close to grab his collar and trip him with a hook to his legs. Keith fell hard onto his back, surprised by the different attack as he had set the bot only to swordsmanship. He looked up as the bot brought down it's sword and blocked at the last second before rolling away. Once he was up, he watched the bot pick up his now discarded bayard and wield it as it's own. 

 

“You wanna play like that, fine.” He pulled out his mother's blade and extended it as the bot attacked again. This time Keith slid underneath it and sliced upwards, narrowly missing the thing's spine. After a moment of silence between the two, the bot turned towards him again and lunged with its swords at the ready. Keith closed his eyes and with one swift motion, dodged the swords and stabbed the thing in the chest. 

 

When he opened his eyes it's wasn't a bot. It was Lance. 

 

With horror written on his face he looked at the other bots and saw Hunk and Pidge, who lay bleeding on the floor. 

 

“Hunk?” His voice shook, “P-pidge?” 

 

“What's wrong Keith?” A hand fell on his shoulder and Keith flinched, turning his head slowly to see Lance smiling with drops of blood passing his lips and staining his teeth. 

 

“No… What did I-”

 

“You know what you did.”

 

No.

 

“You attacked us Keith.”

 

No!

 

“You killed Hunk and Pidge.”

 

NO!

 

Lance's smile grew wider as he leaned forward. Keith felt his moist breath and smelt the rancid stench of blood.

 

“You killed me. You'll kill us all,”

 

Stop.

 

“And when you do”

 

Please…

 

“You'll kill yourself.”

 

“STOP IT!!!” 

 

Keith swung his sword in a wide ark as he squeezed his eyes shut. Panting heavily, he dared to open them again and saw that the bodies of his friends weren't there. Instead, the bots were all sparking on the floor, destroyed by the death bringer he called his blade. With bile threatening to rise, he dropped the sword and fell backwards shaking. He took deep breaths as he stood again and grabbed both of his weapons and sheathed them.

 

With the horror he had just witnessed fresh in his mind, Keith staggered towards the door and left the training deck in favor of his lion's hangar.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Pidge sighed. She was walking towards the hangars to tinker with some minor projects she had started, and was a bit bored because there hadn't been much news from their rebel companions. 

 

She put her hands behind her head and looked up before hearing a sound behind her. Looking back, she spotted Keith walking slowly towards the hangars as well. With skillfully hidden shock, she took in Keith's appearance. He looked like he had run a marathon through hell while watching the worst torture they could conjure up. When he met her eyes they were glassy with unshed tears of fear and her motherly-friend-instincts kicked in.

 

Without a word she was in front of him in seconds and grabbed his hands as she watched his face for a reaction. His hands were frozen and he didn't show any hints of recognition in his expression, so she assumed he may be in shock before leading him to her hangar and finding him a couple blankets to warm up. 

 

She set him up in a reclined seating position and started with just wrapping him in one blanket then adding a second when the boy shivered. She called Hunk through the intercom, claiming to need his help with a doohickey that needed a thingamajig and his help... And food. 

 

Satisfied that he would come, pidge waited with Keith and curled up beside him. Thankfully, it looked as though he had warmed up and calmed down a bit, so she rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb and smiled with concern as he lightly squeezed her fingers. As he came back to his senses and escaped his thoughts of what he had seen, Hunk entered with two trays of food and steaming drinks. 

 

“Oh good, you brought drinks. Pass one here for Keith.” Pidge held out her free hand, already past the shock of seeing him in this state.

 

Hunk on the other hand, had questions.

 

“What on Earth- what happened?” Hunk held out the drink and pidge took it, helping Keith take a sip as he tried to grab the cup.

 

“I dunno, I found him like this.”

 

“I'm fine.” The two gave Keith the parental looks at the stupid, and obviously untrue statement.

 

“Bull.”

 

“Pidge, you're swearing.” keith tried to divert the conversation from himself, now almost fully aware of what was happening.

 

“Right, sorry, bullshit.”

 

Hunk sighed. Pidge wasn't exactly super open, but she was very protective of others when she wanted to be. With a smile he sat down on the other side of Keith, not close enough to make him feel trapped between them, but close enough that he could show his support for his friend.

 

“Okay. So what's up Keith? What's making you so upset?”

 

There was a long silence before anyone spoke, but Keith was first. “I don't know what's happening. I don't understand why I keep seeing things, the nightmares…” 

 

Keith swallowed thickly and Pidge squeezed his hand for reassurance. “It's okay, you don't have to tell us right now. Just let us know when you're ready to talk and we're here to listen, okay?”

 

The boy in question smiled at that and leaned his head against Pidge's for a moment before sitting up properly. 

 

Keith's frown deepened, “I don't know how to explain it. I want to figure it out what's happening but I don't know how.” 

 

“Hey, that's okay. That's why we're here to help you. We are friends aren't we?” 

 

After a moment of thought, Keith smiled at Hunk and then Pidge.

 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? What do you think? Remember to comment and leave kudos! Angry, criticizing, nice, constructive, threatening, I will gladly read any comment! Although threats may be a little.... concerning? Unless it's threats about if I do or don't update a new chapter, that's okay lol
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So??? What'd you think??? Nobody peer edited this, I literally finished it and changed half of it before saying, "Imma post this, this is some good shit right here" and I didn't think twice.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
